A Girl Like That
by Whammy
Summary: AU, Santana and Rachel have a nasty break up before the opening of West Side Story. Santana notices that Rachel has been flirting a lot with a certain Quinn Fabray and is out to stop her. Pezberry angst, mentions of Faberry.


Summary: AU, Santana and Rachel have a nasty break up before the opening of West Side Story. Santana notices that Rachel has been flirting a lot with a certain Quinn Fabray and is out to stop her.

Rachel broke up with me two days before the opening of West Side Story. Two fucking days. She told me that the sex wasn't worth the fighting. Who is she kidding? I am fantastic in bed. Just because I don't want her to sing as she climaxes doesn't mean I don't care about her. I treated her well. I always paid for our dates, walked her to the door when I dropped her off, and tried to apologize about whatever stupid shit I did before we went to bed. Whatever. She couldn't have waited for us to get through the show and not have to spend time together anymore? I tried with her more than I ever tried with anyone. I told her about my stupid fucking feelings. The fact that she broke up with me just pisses me off. No one breaks up with Santana Lopez. Especially someone with an ass as nice as Berry's.

One day before the show, I realized why she actually broke up with me. It wasn't because I was too mean to her or anything logical like that. Oh no, it was so much worse. I got to dress rehearsal early, to try and talk to Rachel alone (and convince her to at least get back together for the remainder of the show). Rachel was there, but she was talking to someone else. My ex, Quinn Fabray, to be more specific. Rachel had that dopey grin on and Quinn's hand was resting on top of Rachel's on the piano. _Oh hell no, Rachel Berry did not leave _me_ for _her_._ My mind was racing with anger and fear. Was I not good enough? What could Quinn give her that I couldn't? What did I do so wrong? My blood was boiling and it took everything I had to turn and walk away. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. This is why I don't do relationships and feelings. All they end up doing is hurting me. They would not get away with this.

During dress rehearsal, I tried to act as normal as possible. It was hard, especially when I would catch Rachel and Quinn making google-y eyes at each other. Had this always been going on without me knowing? I frequently rolled my eyes, but thankfully my character personality was similar enough to my own that I could get away with it. In fact, Artie praised me for being so in character today and told me to keep it up for tomorrow's premiere. I couldn't wait to sing "A Boy Like That." Rachel would be shocked, and quite possibly upset that I changed the words to her beloved classic. I was past worrying about her feelings. She didn't worry about mine, after all.

I heard the song start and waited for my cue. I smirked, giving Rachel a knowing look. She had no idea what was coming. I didn't know what I was doing either, but no one needed to know that.

A girl like that  
>Would kill your brother<br>Forget that girl  
>And find another<br>One of your own kind  
>Stick to your own kind<p>

Rachel's mouth was agape, as were those of the directors. It was perfect. I wish I could see Quinn's face, but I had to keep my eyes on Rachel, and only Rachel. She had to know that I wouldn't let her get away with this so easily.

A girl like that  
>Will give you sorrow<br>You'll need another girl tomorrow  
>One of your own kind<br>Stick to your own kind

Rachel was squirming next to me, shooting me dangerous looks. This could very well be ruining any chance I had to tap that ass again, but it was so perfect that I didn't care. Plus, I was singing even better than I usually do. No stopping me now.

A girl who kills cannot love  
>A girl who kills has no heart<br>And she's the girl  
>Who gets your love<br>And gets your heart  
>Very smart, Maria, very smart<p>

Whoever wrote this song was a genius. I got to call out the HBIC and make Berry feel like shit for breaking up with me. I would never get with her again, but she would never get any of me again either.

A girl like that  
>Wants one thing only<br>And when she's done  
>She'll leave you lonely<br>She'll murder your love  
>She murdered mine<br>Just wait and see  
>Just wait Maria<br>Just wait and see

God, this felt good. I could get out all of my stupid feelings about my break ups with Quinn and Rachel. As I finished my part, Rachel began hers on cue. It was as if nothing had changed. She looked at me and accepted the offer to play the game with me. _Bring it on Berry_.

Oh no Anita, no  
>Anita no<br>It isn't true, not for me  
>It's true for you, not for me<br>I hear your words  
>And in my head<br>I know they're smart  
>But my heart, Anita<br>But my heart  
>Knows they're wrong<br>You should know better  
>We were in love<br>Or so you said  
>You should know better<p>

We were in love… How did she know to change that one word? Why weren't we in love anymore?

Our eyes lock and I can see she's crying. I am too and I don't understand why. We stand there in silence, tension settling firmly between us. No one dares speak a word. I so desperately want to wipe away that tear, to hold her and kiss her, telling her I'm sorry and I love her. But I can't. That's not my place anymore. For some reason, she chose Quinn and not me.

"I don't know what she can give you that I can't, but I hope you're happy," I finally say, turning to leave. I stop when I hear her speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Santana," she says and runs off the stage.

I'm not her Tony.


End file.
